In the fabrication of semiconductor chips, processing is typically carried out that involves deposition of a particle layer on existing layers. This may include metallization layers for interconnection or bonding but also the deposition of materials for soldering etc. Efficient methods for particle deposition and patterning of deposited particle layers are desirable.